


The Things We Do

by crimsonswirls



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks for se7en_devils''s Star Trek Big Bang, 'The Things We Do'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things We Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047935) by [Se7en_devils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se7en_devils/pseuds/Se7en_devils). 



> First of all, THANK YOU SE7EN FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE TO BE PART OF THIS YOU'RE ONE WONDERFUL PERSON TO WORK WITH!
> 
> There was some things I really struggled with and I'm eternally thankful for both of my artbetas; melcholi who spend time watching Original TV serie of Star Trek with me and try to actually work the same time, and second one, A, had no idea what everything was about but still rolled with me through this. Especially thanks mel, for standing me after I scrapped the BG's and started anew!
> 
>  
> 
> /NOTE: posted this by a phone and there will be a bit of fixing as soon as I'm capable of doing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> The thing with these works is, I've never made any ST fanart so I really had to learn to draw the characters, and I think it shows; the further I went, the better it actually looks like and I'm seriously happy that I didn't totally fail.


End file.
